


Mr Pond Waits

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Rory's thoughts while outside the Pandorica. Based on a meme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Pond Waits

**Author's Note:**

> my friends told me to try writing an image... Like, a short section. So, here it is!

Rory Drabble

Rory sat outside the Pandorica, waiting. It's be another thirty years before Amy - the other Amy, Amelia, he guessed - arrived to rescue HIS Amy.  
The girl who waited - sure. Oh yeah, SHE'D waited. For twelve years - Rory was going to wait more than twice that long just in the last tiny bit of his 2000 year rest.  
Yeah, the girl who waited. And the boy who waited like, a million times longer.  
But he would wait. He'd wait another 2000 years if he had to (he really hoped he didn't, it'd been a long, long time), for Amy Pond. Amelia Pond. Both of them, or whichever.


End file.
